koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Karin Takakura/Birthdays
The player character's birthday in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 is pivotal for selecting her innate element and her intimacy ratings with the characters in the game. Her birthday alone can decide her elemental strengths/weakness and the percentage in which characters will become attracted to her. If a certain character route is proving difficult to obtain, it's recommended to restart a new game with an appropriate birthday. This is highly recommended for players who want to view the sub-characters' stories. How it works in the Haruka series.]] The elemental chain found within the days of the year proceeds in the following order: Wood (Kou) -> Wood (Otsu) -> Fire (Hei) -> Fire (Cho) -> Earth (Bo) -> Earth (Ki) -> Metal (Ko) -> Metal (Shin) -> Water (Jin) -> Water (Ki) -> Wood (Kou) ... The subtitles following each element are the heavenly stems, which also dictate the celestial properties for each of the Eight Guardians. December 1st (12/1) has the default chain listed above for the first ten days of the month. The elemental cycle loops on the eleventh day. In other words, if Karin's birthday is December 10th (12/10) her element will be Water under the Ki stem. If her birthday is December 15th (12/15) her element would be Earth under the Bo stem. Here are the elements and stems for the first day of each month. A birthday on Valentine's Day (2/14) according to this chart would yield an Earth element under the Ki stem. A Halloween birthday (10/31) would grant Karin an innate Water element under the Ki stem. Tendencies For Intimacy 50 is the best and 0 is the worst. The "Trust" (信じる, shinjiru, ★ in a character profile) and "Thinking" (思う, omou, ★ in a character profile) stats are listed as "## / ##" respectively. The sub-characters only have the "Trust" rating so that is the only number listed for them. Yoritada Overall best: Fire (Hei) Katsuzane Overall best: Fire (Hei) Isato Overall best: Earth (Ki) Akifumi Overall best: Metal (Ko) Yukitaka Overall best: Water (Jin) Hisui Overall best: Water (Jin) Motomi Overall best: Wood (Kou) Yasutsugu Overall best: Earth (Bo) Akram Overall best: Earth (Bo) Yukarihime Overall best: Metal (Ko) Chitose Overall best: Wood (Kou) General Tips *Though it helps to have the best intimacy ratings with a character at the start, be sure to maintain intimacy ratings throughout the game by spending time with each character. Keep them high at all times so their romance events for each chapter aren't missed. *It's still entirely possible to romance a character with low intimacy ratings, but they would need an extraordinary amount of time dedicated to them for their stats to grow. Zero or five ratings are nearly impossible, however, and are best left ignored. *While romancing several characters at once, be sure to get the story events and talisman finding activities done as soon as possible. Otherwise, the party will not be adequately prepared for the mandatory boss fights in the game. *Beginners should not try to romance too many characters since it is difficult to manage in the first playthrough, especially with the mandatory Abstinence and story event breaks. Focus on one or two characters and stick with them. *Sub-character events are trickier to correctly succeed on the first try so reserve them for another playthrough to avoid frustration. Category: Walkthroughs